Care to Dance
by Nataku-sensei
Summary: i started writing this at 10pm and finished at 5 am. couldn't stop. celebrating ones birthday alone is not what our dear Potion Master thought what he wanted. who would of thought a drink at a bar would bring much happiness. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS!
1. Chapter 1

Author note: hello everyone! I hope you have all liked the stories that I have posted. I seem to have a bit of a problem uploading them [instead of one story I upload 4 of the same! SORRY! ^^] I will try and correct it!. I wrote this story after hearing Iris from the goo goo dolls … and watching the movie again [love meg and nicolas cage's acting!] and also hearing Hearts' _what about love_: gotta love the 80's! Hope you like it!

This story is not based on the book nor in the war. Both characters are based to be 2-3 years apart and the dominated one is the older one… guess who ^^

I never thought myself as a beauty, nor do I think I would become the next _Mr. Wizard of the month_. Through a curse that was thrown at me in my seventh year, my nose has never been the same and my hair has forever been overly oily, that I have resigned myself to be the unpleasant, rude, uncaring man that I am today: though the rude and uncaring is a mask that I crafted over time to have people leave me alone. The dreams that I have had when young till now have not changed. I still wish to have found a man who would love me for me and not my looks [if this statement has come a shock to you then … yes, I'm gay. It is not uncommon in the wizarding world], have a beautiful traditional wedding with my few closes friends [manly Albus and Minerva aka Minnie], have a small cottage with a garden that I may grow my ingredients and work from home where I will await my husband when he arrives from work, have two maybe four children [yes, wizard may bear children, we ARE magical people] run around who I will be showering them with love and show them love that I have never had in my youth, see them grow up to be well caring people that the community will respect, all my dreams are far fetch but what I would really like is to know what LOVE is. I have never felt that… I envy those who did … shit, I am getting depress now. _I must stop this train of thought before I get more depress then I am._

I am 28 years old and have been teaching here at Hogwarts for 8 years now, I have never stepped a foot outside these walls if only to buy the ingredients that I need, other then that I owl everything. I am to embarrass to state this in the open but I have never had a relationship in both aspect of that statement. Right now, it is pass one o'clock on June 26 that I am in my chamber with a bottle of fire whiskey celebrating my 29 birthday, alone. Watching the minutes go by I have had enough that_ is it, I have to change my life. If I want my dream to come true I have to do something._ ….

**What the hell was I thinking? **

Now I believe that I have had too much whiskey to be able to think straight but right now at this very moment I am standing outside of this bar… in town. _… what the hell, it wont hurt._ Not caring how I look right now [I must input that no I am not wearing my robes, I have a polo black shirt and baggy black pants thank you very much, I do know how to dress a bit] I enter the bar and what a scene.

It was not so packed, of course, look at the time! Its around 2 in the morning where people well be heading home to sleep or are sleeping. Not caring if they are closing or not, I pick a seat at the bar and ask for a bottle of fire whiskey.

_Your new here, have not seen you before._

_And you are talking to me when I have not asked._

_Ouch. Touché. The names harry and you._

Does this man not take the hint I do no..t … shit, his hot!

_Cat got your tongue?_

My mind has frozen. This man, when the light hit him I got a … BEAUTIFUL **ahem** look at him. A skin-tight tank top black [my favourite colour if you wish to know] what little glimpse that I got from his waist down, ripped jeans low riders… mm… a men's wet dream.

_Umm.. Se.. __**cough**__.. Severus. This, my name…_

What am I, an idiot to give that kind of answer.!

_My name is Severus Snape; it is a pleasure meeting you._

And what a PLEASURE it is.

Laugh. _Is it your first time coming into a bar. I haven't seen you around town neither where your from?_

_What are you an old maiden who loves to know what goes on and who is doing who. If you must know I am a professor at Hogwarts and do not have time to, how you say, flaunt myself for everyone to see._

_Okay. Okay, I get it. Sorry for asking. So, are you waiting for someone or… okay okay! You do not have to give me that look! I wont ask, its just… can't I struck up a conversation with you._

_Why do you want to talk with me? _

_I don't know um, my shift is about to end want to go sit at one of the tables. I wont ask you anything you don't want to be ask._

I don't know why this man… Harry is his name, wants to chat with me. But I believe I may have drank to much that I have agreed. We sat down in a corner booth were we decided each of us will ask a question.

_You know my full name what is yours?_

_Harry Potter. How old are you?_

_29, today is my birthday, you?_

_Well happy birthday, I am 32. Single, committed, married?_

_Thank you and yes, no, no, you?_

This went on for could be like hours that a bartender came and told us they were closing shop.

_Wow. It is 4. Seems like minutes have past but in actual hours have. Severus, would you like to take a walk and talk some more?_

Wow. We sat for so long. I, I feel okay with him. Umm I wonder what he thinks of me.

_Sure._

Getting up and accepting after a short argument of the payment: Harry decided as it is my birthday he pays the bill that after leaving we started walking in the direction of Hogwarts. We talked about our childhood, I try to steer away from some question but other then that I found out he went to an all boys wizard school in America and came back here to his home land when he finished his schooling 5 years ago. He has an older brother who works for the ministry and has a child that he named after him. Loves to fly on his broom on his days off and he loves to read.

_Well here we are._

_What?_

I wasn't paying attention to where we were walking but after looking forward I see the school gates there, and I don't want to leave. What can I do? Shit, I feel like a teen! What is wrong with me, that's it no more drink.

_Oh. Um, thank you for tonight, umm; frankly I am not good with this talking thing. I am mostly a solitude guy and love to create potion in my free time, I umm… I never had someone to talk to other than the headmaster and the deputy headmistress but other than that I am mostly in my lab, I really don't know why I am babbling like this, __**laugh**__ I believe I might be nervous at this point, I don't now why I am doing this, I should go..o.. __**Oh. My. Gosh**_

At this very moment, I: Severus Snape, have experience my very first kiss. And what a kiss it IS!

_**Laugh**__. It seems that I have found a way to stop your babble Severus. Why don't we sit were the pond is and talk some more._

Moving towards the lake, he takes a leaf and converts it to a blanket for us to sit on. I ask him how he went to work at the bar and he asks how it is to teach. We talk of nonsense but I am quite happy for it feels like a date! I feel so giddy that I am actually smiling! Which, I do not do in front of no one, not even Albus and he is like a father to me.

_Do you dance Sev? May I call you that?_

Sev. If I was a girl I would be squealing of pure happiness but the only thing I think I am doing is blushing madly! Thank goodness that it is night and he cannot see me that well.

_Umm, no, well, my mother did teach me when I was small but that was a long time ago. _

Standing up, Harry extends his arm and asks _may I have this dance._

_To what music are we going to dance to?_

Taking my hand and helping me up he whispers into my ear, which makes me, feel this shiver run down my spine, in a good way. _Trust me_

Taking out his wand from his leg holster, he makes a hand movement with a _musica encate _[authors note: sorry I suck at making spell names] and this song starts playing, which shocks me cause the words are what I can say describe me.

_I've been lonely_

_I've been waiting for you_

_I'm pretending and that's all I can do_

_The love I'm sending_

Harry turns me around in circle and when I return he places both arms around my waist

_Ain't making it through to your heart_

_You've been hiding, never letting it show_

_Always trying to keep it under control_

_You got it down and you're well_

Its true I have been hiding from the world, from love. What am I feeling for this man that I just met for a night. I cannot stop looking into his eyes, the deepest green that I have ever seen and that speak so much without uttering a single word.

_On your way to the top_

_But there's something that you forgot_

_What about love_

_Don't you want someone to care about you_

_What about love_

_Don't let it slip away_

_What about love_

_I only want to share it with you_

_You might need it someday_

Looking at him and having his arms around me I feel so many emotions that I have not felt in my lifetime that it scares me but interest me at the same time.

_I can't tell you what you're feeling inside_

_And I can't sell you what you don't want to buy_

_Something's missing you got to_

_Look back on your life_

_You know something here just ain't right_

At this point we stop and we are just stare at each other. I am scared but at the same time wishing something to happen.

_I cannot believe I am saying this but I am scared. I have never felt this and don't know what to do. What are you doing to me?_

_Shh, its okay Severus. _

His face is getting closure. Is he… he is! At this very moment I have gotten my second kiss! In the background you can still hear the words of the song and I must say that the decision that I took to go into town was the best thing I have done in my life.

_What about love_

_Don't you want someone to care about you_

_What about love_

_Don't let it slip away_

_What about love_

_I only want to share it with you_

What about love [song: what about love artist: hearts]

_Wow._

_**Laughs. **__Yes Sev, wow. I believe it is my time to go, the night is leaving and the day is starting to peak through the hills. I would love it if we met again Severus, how would you feel if next Friday night, I take you to dinner?_

OH MY GOSH! He is asking me out! On a date! _Y… yes! Um, I mean, yes, I would be honour. Does 6 soound good? My last class is at 5._

_Friday at 6 then it is. _**Kiss. **_ See you then Sev, can't wait._

Seeing his back, walking down the road till I couldn't see him no more, I recall the night and cannot believe myself. On my birthday, I met a guy who is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, talk to me, and walk with me, KISS ME and ASK ME ON A DATE. I believe I will faint in a second or two. I cannot wait till Friday. My week is looking brighter then ever.

I just got back to my apartment that I recall this day and laugh. Today was the anniversary of me coming back to Britain that when I see a shadow approach the counter at the bar I work I take a double look at the guy who took a seat. I have never seen him in here nor around town so I stuck up a conversation and find out he is not a talking person. Intrigued at this man I move closer and find out that he is not a bad looking person. Yes, his nose is a bit too large for his face but the whiteness of his skin looks delicate and I am itching to touch. So I try to convince him to sit and talk with me and do we talk! Hours have passed and then we were told by my fellow tender that the shop is closing, that I didn't want the night … er, day to end. So I have told him: he told me his name is Severus, that if he would like to talk a walk. I was informed that he teaches at Hogwarts, so I decided to walk in that direction. When we reached the gates, I had to hold in my laughter. He was so nervous, like he didn't want to go and neither did I want him to leave that I decided that I like him, so, I kissed him. it was beautiful, he seems a bit new to this, I wonder if I am his first, which right now I am quite happy for that. After that and walking to my home I am ecstatic at this event and cannot wait for Friday. I wonder if he likes curry? I believe that our next encounter maybe beautiful and worthwhile.

**Friday**

_He said he will be here at 6. I hope nothing happened._ Through the whole week I was on pins and needle that I had to digest more calming potion than I ever had to keep myself in check. Albus even thought something was wrong with me; even if I said that I was okay he bugged me till I was forced to tell him. and what happiness he shown: I was hugged like if I were a little kid. But back to the present, here I am, awaiting my date and it is 6 o'clock and I am terrified. Did he forget? Did something happen? Did he change his mind? I am right now losing hope so fast that I do not let 3 seconds to past that I turn my back and head back to the school. Back to my empty rooms _I am pathetic. I shouldn't have hoped._

_Severus! Forgive me for being late! _

**He came!** I turn so fast to see him that I lose my balance and was about to fall but he placed his arms around me to steady me that; ladies and gentleman, I Severus Snape, have blushed the most deepest red in my ENTIRE LIFE! And OH MY GOSH did he see this side of me.

_**Laugh**__. Red dose suit you Sev. __**Kiss**__. Shall we go? I was running late for I was waiting for the carriage that I rented. _Taking hold of my hand he turns to me. _Our carriage awaits us._

I am a loser. I should of asked for access to do a fire call to Sev, to inform him that I will be running a bit late. I hope he is still there. I don't want to mess this up. Here I am, in a carriage that I have rented ordering the driver to go as fast as he can to the gates of Hogwarts that when we were getting closure, there was a figure walking back up the dirt road to the school that I leap out of the carriage with out it fully stopping and ran up to that person that was no other then Sev himself. I explain my lateness, and it seems that he has forgiving me. I was so nervous during the ride to our destination that, without thinking I took hold of his hand and found out it was shaking as badly as mind.

**Laughing.**___It seems that we are both nervous. I do hope you like curry. My brother's wife family owns this curry restaurant and they are the number one in the wizarding world._

_Omg, I LOVE CURRY! I LOVE CURRY! _Oops, I believe I said that a bit to loud. _Sorry if I screamed, um, I do love curry._

It seems that harry is as nervous as me. We started talking about curry to pass the time we had tell arriving that it surprised me that it was a small restaurant, but when entering it was beautiful. A earthy colour wall and dim light room, with dark wood tables. A beauty I tell you. Harry took the lead of informing the host his name and directed us to our table, that it was one quite far from the others and in a dim light corner. Our own little getaway.

**Laugh**

_What is it Sev?_

_Oh, um, nothing. I was just thinking of this like our own little getaway. _Omg, did I just say that. Shit, can I get anymore embarrass then I am!

_**Laugh**__ yes Sev, our own little getaway from the world. Just the two of us._

The night was a magical one. We ordered our favourite dishes and talked about our week and such that it felt natural to be together. I never been on a date before but I think I am most happy to have waited this long to meet this beautiful man. Harry, you do not know what you have done to me and I am falling heads over heels fast in love with you.

_Sev, may I ask you something? _It is now or never.

_What is it._

_Umm, I am quite nervous so I will just blurt it out, would you like to go out again and… and… consider me as a… boyfriend. I know that it is early to consider ourselves as a couple but I would really like for you to be my boyfriend._

Do you think someone can die of pure happiness. If so, then I would be the first one! I real boyfriend! I have never had one and had dreamed of the day.i am shocked right now that I only stare at him. SAY SOMETHING SEVERUS! SAY YES!

_Y…YE…YES! YES I WOULD LOVE THAT! I was scared that you just wanted to have only this dinner and nothing more. I was like thinking the worse case scenario of what could happen and never thought about this. This is the first time that I have this and I don't know what to say, I mean I did say yes and that I am ecstatic and such but am I really who you want to have as a boyfriend? I know that I am not a looker, I was told that for so l..o..mmmm_

I believed that my mouth had run away from me again that Harry had kissed me to stop my babbling.

_I believe that I have found a way to stop the tick you have when you get nervous and am quite happy about it. Other then that, Sev to me you are the most beautiful man I have ever met and wouldn't change it for the world. I wish to continue this relationship that we have got going and further get to know you more. Would you like to talk a stroll around the village in the carriage?_

_**Blush**__ Yes, that would be wonderful._

Can I say that this night has been the most beautiful night that I have ever had? I am on a date, and actual DATE with a guy who likes me! We went around the village two times that we stopped infornt of the pond of Hogwarts like in our first walk we had. The carriage left us and there we were. Looking over the pond, holding each others hand and just enjoying the calm silence that had fallen onto us, that I was catch a bit off guard when Harry took the hand he held and spun me around while casting a spell to bring music to the silence of the night. And what a beautiful music it is.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_Cause sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

Looking into his beautiful green eyes, I kept on repeating I don't want this night to end.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

Even if it is our second date, through the whole week I couldn't stop thinking about Sev, how it feels so calm to be around him and how he makes me feel. I think that I am falling deeply in love with this man and I don't want this feeling to go.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything seems like the movies _

_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

He spins me around two to three times more that when I return back he holds me closure. I can feel his breath on my neck and it sends this feeling of pure bliss down my back. I have never felt this and I don't want to lose it. If feels like a dream and that I would soon wake up alone in my chamber. Without thinking, I tighten my arms that are around Harry's neck when I think that he might be a imagination that I have made.

Sensing something in Sev's movement, I feel him tighten his hold on me that I do the same thing. It seems without words we are thinking the same, which it seems like a dream for both of us. This night was made for both of us and I don't want it to end. I don't want to leave.

_I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

Even though the future is unexpected and is scary to step forward, I have made a choice and I only wish that Severus will follow it with me.

_I know that we have not gone on many dates and we have just begun to be official, I don't want to lose you Severus. I know that the future is a mystery but I would be the happiest man alive if you would go forth to it with me. To the future together, over come any obstacle thrown our way but together. What I am trying to say is, would you do me the honour of accepting a courtship from me: Harry James Potter. _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

I feel tears streaming down my face. Yes it is true that we have not known each other for a long time, but the time spent together is more then what I expected. Looking into his eyes when he finished what he had to say I see pure love, trust and fear at what my responds would be. I take both his arms and I close my eyes, trusting my heart to speak what my desire is, when I opened my mouth only one word came out

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_Yes._

Author's note: I hope you guys like this story. It was fun writing it, I started to write and couldn't stop XP if there are a lot of request to continue it I will, if not then this is the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months have past since our beloved Snape and Harry's date.

_I think I'm going to throw up._

Right now, on my bathroom floor, I decided to worship my toilet with my presence, for my nerves are at the highest they have ever been on. I just did something… how would Albus state this… oh yes, 'Un-Snape-like'. We are at the end of the school term and with the end-of-the-year mask ball approaching, I decided to send out an invitation to Harry to join me at this ball, yes I was terrified but I would like to spend this wonderful night with the man I love… yes, I have come to the realization that I do love him. Now, if only I may stop my stomach from emptying its content that I may fetch a potion to calm me down.

_I can't make it!_

I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole school at breakfast when I received a note from Harry stating he cannot come. But why! I am not even aware that I had just run out of the dinning hall and to my chambers that when my mind had caught up with me, I was fire-calling Harry at his place.

[Author notes: Harry's dialogue will be **bold** and Severus _italic_]

**Good morning love, what may I have this pleasure of seeing you on this fine day?**

Taking a seat in my chair I pull it closure to the fire and with so much anger I grip my seat to keep me stable.

_Fine day! What is this? Why can you not come to the ball!_

**I am sorry love, but I will be busy on that day. My Godfather has invited me to meet with his husband who's an author that will help me with my books. **

_Well, can you not change play dates! He is your Godfather's husband is he not? Surely you may chat with him on another time and date._

**I am sorry but I cannot change. He is a busy man and will start touring the wizarding world to promote his latest book. Maybe next time, I would of loved to join you, but I cannot Sev. Please forgive me.**

_You just don't want to be seen with me! You, you don't want anyone to know about us, right! That is why you don't want to come!_

**Now Severus, that is not what has happened. We have been going out for more than 3 months. Through all this time you think I do not want the world to see whom I am with! Do you think of me as a low man!**

_No! But, can't you come! Even for a little while?_

**I am sorry but I cannot. Severus, please don't look at me like that. I am sorry but I cannot change anything. **

_Who cares! Fine! Do whatever you wish, I don't care nor will I ever!_

**Seve..**

_GOOD BYE!_

Cancelling the fire call I turn away from the fireplace. I feel so pathetic; I have never begged someone to… I don't know! I wanted him to come, I wanted him to be with me because… because… well, because I never had the chance to go to a ball. _I won't cry. I won't cry. It's not like I ever went to one or was invited to go to one in the first place. Get a grip Severus, just forget the whole thing._

Heading back up to the main hall, I don't pay attention to my surrounding. Even when I was in school, I was not invited to go to the ball: as I never had friends nor was I EVER in a relationship, that I really was looking forward to go with Harry. I really wanted to finally be able to go to a ball, see how one is and, I don't know, have fun. All I have ever done when the festivities of the end of year will roll around, is to patrol the halls for any wondering students, then head straight to my chamber after the night is done. There was still hours before classes started, that I just kept on walking until Albus gentle tapped my shoulder.

{Author's note: [A]=Albus, [S]= Severus}

[A] _Child, is something wrong? It was hard not to notice you, umm, SILENCE WALK out of the hall._

[S] _No, everything is all right Albus. Oh, just to inform you, I will be patrolling the grounds on the ball night. Good day, I will be heading to class now._

[A] _Wait. No, I will not accept that. You have never stepped foot in the festivities that I want you to join me at the ball. Let another patrol the grounds. And Severus, I do not take no for an answer._

[S] Thank you Albus but no…

[A] I said I do not take no for an answer. I will PERSONALLY pick you up at your chambers at 8 o'clock Severus! Oh, and remember, it is a mask party. Bye

What in nine hells just happen? Albus just forced me to go to the ball. He never did that! I believe this is the first time in a long time that I am stone still of shock that I have not moved from my spot for a mere of 2 minutes! And ladies and gentlemen, that in its self is shocking. I have no choice but to comply with what the headmaster wants for if I don't… I do not even want to think of it.

[In another part of town. We have our dear Harry who is shocked and scared of what he had done.]

I didn't mean to make him angry but I just couldn't let this slip my fingers! I have studied so hard to become an author, and when my chance came to talk with someone in the field and start my dream, this had to happen. I sent him the note to inform him of my other meeting but it seems I just angered by beloved Severus. It is only a dance, which always goes on at the end of a term in any school, so why must this one be so important to him. Urgh! And I cannot even call him at this time for he is teaching and my shift is a double today. I will call him tomorrow; give him a day to cool down.

[Some weeks have past and the mask ball has arrives. We find out dear Severus in his room awaiting his doom… I mean date]

_I hope Harry is not that mad at me._ I have been ignoring him for the past weeks that I think I have ruined my chances with him. I feel like ditching this whole thing and going to his place and ask to be forgiving and to put everything in the past. Yes, that is what I will do.

Before having the chance to fully exit my chamber, Albus appears around the corner with the most HIDIOUS robes that I have ever seen! How could one of the most powerful wizards of all time wear neon pink with a strip of neon green robes with a hot pink hat! And to top it all off a baby blue mask!

_[S] I think I am going to be sick just by looking at you Albus. Are you SURE you are all right up there? I can have a look if you wish, but… I think I might be sick._

[A] _Nonsense! This is a wonderful costume! Why don't you use some colors Severus, you wear too much black for your own good. Let me change…_

[S] _I advise you to put your wand away or I would place it in a place where, I quote 'the sun don't shine'._

[A] _Very well, shall we go?_

I must admit, walking to the dinning hall that; the ball was taking place in, I was a nervous wreck. Getting closure you could hear the music that the doors where trying in vain to sustain in that room. My palms are sweaty and I just have the feeling of running from here.

[A] _Here we are!_

[S] _I … okay._

Entering the hall I stare in shocked.

Its like how I imagine it would be. The room is bath in a beautiful low dim candlelight; there is a dance floor in the middle of the room where the students and teachers are dancing. The tables are close to the walls with the teacher's table replaced with the DJ of the night. It is a breath-taken view. If only HE was here with me, I would be so happy. Songs have gone by and Albus had joined those on the dance floor. Here I am, in one corner of the room looking at the sea of people before me and wishing at the same time that Harry would magically appear and take me away from here… or ask me for a dance. With every couple that I see I feel more alone then I have ever felt and the urge to cry was getting stronger, that I took a seat and placed my head in my hands and prayed that no one will see me.

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.**

**You became the light on the dark side of me.**

**Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.**

Dwelling in my sorrow, I do not pay attention to what is happening in the surrounding room, for when a tall figure entered it went unseen to me who it was.

**But did you know,**

**That when it snows,**

**My eyes become large and**

**The light that you shine can be seen.**

**Baby,**

[Harry's point of view]

I couldn't do it. It was just 5 minutes into the meeting that I just got up and told my Godfather and Remus that I had to go. I explained my situation and told them that I didn't want to have Severus angry with me. He is more important to me that I don't want to lose him. I was happy to have a reschedule that I practically ran to Hogwarts. I met this kind Professor name Minerva and she told me that he was in the great hall. Walking with her, she informed me that it was the first time that she had ever seen Severus at a dance before. Now this explains why he was so angry with me, well, I won't disappoint him no more. Entering the room, it was quite hard to pinpoint where he was exactly, but a lone figure in a corner caught my attention. Getting closure I saw that it was him. He does not seem to be aware of his surrounding. Kneeling down I place my hand on his shoulder and ask…

_Care to dance?_

**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.**

**Ooh,**

**The more I get of you,**

**The stranger it feels, yeah.**

**And now that your rose is in bloom.**

**A light hits the gloom on the gray.**

**There is so much a man can tell you,**

**So much he can say.**

[Severus]

I am shocked from my sadness when I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder, but more shocked at whom I saw right in front of me.

_Harry?_

_**Care to dance?**_

It is him! In my excitement I threw myself on him and hugged him like I have never hugged him or anyone else: and it is true, I have only hugged my mom and Harry.

Taking my hand, Harry leads me to the dance floor where I noticed out of the corner of my eyes, everyone was looking at us. I tighten my hold on him and he just smiles at me and continues. Turning me he guides me to a slow song that has been playing, looking into his eyes I drown. I cannot look anywhere else except his eyes. Then he is leading me across the floor.

**You remain,**

**My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby**

**To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.**

**Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?**

Unaware to me, Albus and Minerva have stopped dancing and are now staring at us while chatting…..like old bats {^.^}

[Minerva to Albus] I cannot believe my eyes. So he is the man that had our dear professor head over heel in love these past months. They make a cute couple.

[Albus] Yes. And it is about time for him to find happiness. Shall we continue our dance Minnie?

[Minerva] I would be honored.

**But did you know,**

**That when it snows,**

**My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**

**Baby,**

On the dance floor, Severus and Harry have been dancing like they are the only one in the room. Returning from a spin, Harry decided to give a little serenade to a surprised Sev.

**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.**

**Ooh, the more I get of you**

**The stranger it feels, yeah**

**Now that your rose is in bloom.**

**A light hits the gloom on the gray,**

I am in complete shock right now. Even in those 3 months that we have been together, I have never heard Harry sing until today. And if he was not holding me right now, I would of fainted. I just look within his eyes and feel the love that he has for me that at this very moment I have the desire to kiss him; and well, I did.

**I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,**

**I've been kissed by a rose**

**I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,**

**...And if I should fall along the way**

**I've been kissed by a rose**

**...been kissed by a rose on the gray.**

**There is so much a man can tell you,**

**So much he can say.**

[Harry] _Can you forgive me for being a totally idiot Sev. I never meant to cause you sadness nor anger. _

We gradually came to a stop and I look upon Harry's face. How could I stay angry to the man that has shown me what love his. How could I let go of such happiness that I have finally found through all my years. How could I close my heart after having a chance to be loved?

[Severus] _Harry Potter. There are only three words that I can say to you. _Taking his face into my hands I speak in a low voice where only he and I are the only one to hear. _I love you._

**You remain**

**My power, my pleasure, my pain.**

**To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah**

**Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.**

**But did you know,**

**That when it snows,**

**My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**

**Baby,**

**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.**

**Ooh, the more I get of you**

**The stranger it feels, yeah**

**Now that your rose is in bloom,**

**A light hits the gloom on the gray.**

**Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray**

**Ooh, the more I get of you**

**The stranger it feels, yeah**

**And now that your rose is in bloom**

**A light hits the gloom on the gray**

**Now that your rose is in bloom,**

**A light hits the gloom on the gray. **

Author's note. I am going to try to finish this story by my own. Cause I started it like that and so I will finish it. Umm, yeah, I know that it may or may not make sense but I just want to try it alone. I actually like reviews, your opinion does matter and I do not take offense in what thought you wish to write. I don't know if I will write more or not but I am thinking ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: this one will be a little bit short. But I hope you guys like it!

-from last chapter-

[Severus] _Harry Potter. There are only three words that I can say to you. _Taking his face into my hands I speak in a low voice where only he and I are the only one to hear. _I love you._

My life has been full of surprises. It has been two years that I met harry and became a couple, and this year; Harry surprised me with moving to Hogwarts as the new History professor!

Through the first half of the semester, it was quite hard for me to have him there. We had our separated rooms and in the welcome fest did I receive a wonderful kiss… in front of _everyone!_ Embarrassing as that was, we did kiss at the ball so I cannot complain but only enjoy! ^^. But the hardest thing for me was my reputation of being the most feared professor had vanish, has Albus put it _Potter has soften you Severus, you have finally found love, don't let it escape._ So, right now I am known as the 'ex-terror of Hogwarts'.

Summer holidays are approaching and I am quite ecstatic, even though our relationship has climbed the ladder as the saying goes: YES, the definition of relationship means _all the way_: _A gentleman enjoys but never tells. _That I am wondering what Harry has planned for us: a get-a-way to an island, vacation at his home, go to the beach, stay at one of our rooms? There is one more week till the end of the first half and I am dying to know what he has planned!

While our Potion Professor dwells on where to go, in the history classroom where Professor Potter is finishing up his marking, he reaches into one of the desk drawer and pulls out a small box. Smiling towards it, he picks up a picture frame, which holds the very first Christmas that Severus and Harry had, and speaks to it. _Please let your answer be the one that I wish it to be._

Author's note: I am going to be evil and leave off here for now! Buwhahahaha! XD do not fear I will write more. And I will include a lemon scene, when? Well, you have to wait and read!


	4. Chapter 4

I have not seen Harry for six days and I am worried. Even though he had replied to the messages I sent, it would be wonderful if I could see him.

It all started the last week before summer holiday at dinner.

I sat down in my regular seat and Harry took the one beside me. I was still on the edge to know what we will be doing for the holiday that I simply asked _are we going someplace for summer break? _The replay was shocking. He just simply looked at me and said _I don't know why, _and then he up and left the table, he didn't even eat!

I know for a fact that I did not do anything to deserve that so I also question Albus, but he also does not know what Harry is doing.

After that day, he doesn't talk to me he just eats, touches my hand and leaves. I have never felt this pain that I thought something must be wrong with me and so I went to the infirmary and asked Poppy if I need anything. I was told that I am fine, so I went to someone I could talk with and arrived at Minnie's chambers. To have Minnie is like having my mother with me, so I poured everything and when I was done, she got up from her sit and came to sit beside me and… well, she hugged me.

I didn't move, Harry is the only one that hugs me. She starts to whisper something in my ear that it took me a second to understand. _It is okay Severus, what you are feeling is fear. You fear for what is happening and it is okay to cry, maybe it is nothing to worry but always remember that Albus and me are always here for you._

I didn't want to. I was holding them in and I didn't want others to see me, but the pain was too much that it was the first time I cried in front of someone. It felt like hours that I had cried that when I left it was already night.

Leaving Minnie's chambers: took me three calming and a glamour spell to hide the puffiness of my eyes, I was walking to my chambers that in one hallway there were voices. Thinking that students were sneaking out I turned and was about to yell when I voice stopped me. It was Harry, but with whom was he talking to?

[Author's note: harry's dialogue is _italic_ the other person is **bold**]

_Is everything ready? _

**Everything is as planned. We double-checked the hall and all the items are present and just awaiting your signal.**

_Excellent! Now all I need is the answer that I am looking for be the one I want._

**Well, he would be and idiot to not say the correct thing Harry. We will both be there cause I would love to meet this person.**

_You will, but I am terrified at the moment. I had been ignoring him because if I had seen him I would of spoiled the surprise!_

**Harry, love is the most complicated thing in life. How do the muggle say it: oh yes, don't fuck it up. See you tomorrow, and Harry, it will be okay.**

_Thanks. See you tomorrow._

I quickly leave the corridor and head start to my chambers. My heart has never beating this fast at all! A surprise? He has been ignoring me because of a surprise! Does he know how much it hurt to be ignored by the man you love! Throwing back a calming potion I enter my chamber and lay down and think. I laid on my side and state out loud to no one in particular: _The conversation that Harry was having with that person has something to do with me. Who else would he be ignoring and in love! He said something about tomorrow. Minnie is right, I should just wait and see what Harry is going to do next._

Author's notes: I am going to leave it off here! Lol I am having fun with this story. I hope that you guys like this story and such. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: This chapter will be mostly about Harry. Hope you like! And there is something for you guys! First time writing this so **blush** sorry if it is a little bit dry.

Returning back to my room after my meeting with Sirius, I grab a cup of hot chocolate and sit in front of the fire. Right now, it may have been a long day of teaching, but I am so excited that I cannot wait for tomorrow!

I know that I have a lot of explaining to do when I see Severus, but I think that what is going to happen will explain everything to him. For two years I have been going out with Sev and we are about to enter our third soon and I cannot think of a better way of celebrating then… well… asking him that simply question.

It all seemed easy but the preparation was the hardest thing to do without Sev noticing. I had to include Albus in on it but we agreed not to say anything to Minnie, Albus thought that she would be the first person that he would go to if there were a problem. So for the remaining of the week, I had brought in flowers from around the world, plants that I know are the rarest to locate for potion masters and bought the most beautiful robes for both of us that I could of burst with the excitement of this!

There were two occasions that I almost let it slip my mouth. The first was when Sev asked me what we were going to do for the break, the look he gave me almost made me take him in my arms and tell him what I was planning on doing but I caught myself in time and got up and left. The second was I caught him outside sitting were the pond was, looking so alone, so sad, that I wanted to make him smile again. I never wanted to make him feel this way but I did not want to spoil the surprise that I walked away.

I had a confrontation with Minnie saying that I was a good for nothing for making her son [this is how she refers herself to Severus] and that she would turn me to dust if I make him cry. When she had finish her… lovely definition of me, I told her what I was planning and what happiness was coming off of her! I was hugged for what felt like hours!

Now, practically the whole school known's about this except the person who I am going to surprise. Severus, how I miss you, I miss touching you, kissing you and having you in my arms, the smell of your hair and the taste of your skin.

-While placing down his cup on the coffee table, Harry takes out a shirt that he had hiding under his sofa's pillow and holds it to his face and breaths in its scent.-

_Sev, I miss you. _

Walking to his bedroom he sits on the edge and glances down at the black silk dress shirt that was left behind in one of their love making, that even in thought Harry was feeling it down there.

_Shit. Have to take a cold shower before I can't stop myself._

Removing his entire clothes while walking to the shower, Harry blast the cold water and stays under it, but not even this could stop his hormones.

Using his left hand to support himself, Harry closes his eyes and with the last memory of their time together, his right hand travels down his chest and plays with his right nipple.

In his mind, he could see Sev underneath him, eyes full of lust and want. Harry's hand moves downward to his stomach where he slides his hands across with a feathery touch.

The sounds Sev made when Harry played with both nipples and kissed his belly button. How Sev would through his head back in ecstasy when Harry traveled lower and lower…

Breathing heavy, Harry's hand traveled low and grasped his neglected dick and gave it one slow stroke. With every stroke he made, his mind had Sev there, moving with him, asking for more, wanting to be complete, screaming his name.

_Shit! Sev!_

Coming out of the shower and heading straight to my bed, I grab a photo on my night table and glance at it. It is me and Sev at a Halloween party here at school were I convinced him to go as a muggle wizard and me a hippy from the 80's. stroking the picture I look at Severus who, at first glance you may think is angry but on a closer look, he is actually smiling. I sigh and looking at the photo again I tell it:

_Please say yes._

Author's note: yea! Sorry guys if the lemon scene is a bit dull but it was my first one! Sniff sniff . I hope you guys have loved reading this story. I wonder what harry is upto. Please REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: hey guys! I have some bad news. One of my co-workers is going on vacation this week for about three weeks, so with me going to work full time, I may not have the time to write. But do not worry! I have one day off per week so I will upload new chapters! Just be patient with me k! Thanks, now to the story.

I did not sleep a wink.

The whole night, the conversation that I eavesdropped on was playing in my mind over and over, and the ending was not what I wanted. The dream was, I was entering my quarters and Harry was there with a candlelight dinner. Everything was going beautifully, then when we were about to head to my bedroom, that unknown man would enter and take him away from me. I thought of drinking sleepless potion to stop dreaming that dreadful dream, but I already consumed more then nine calming potion that I did not want to cause damage to my health system.

Upon waking up I decided to drag my tired body to the showers and see if a cold one will wake me up, but then again, two pepper me ups did the trick.

Exiting my chambers, I started to remember that conversation, the mask that I had carefully constructed through my whole life started to crumble and my uneasiness was showing.

"**Everything is as planned. We double-checked the hall and all the items are present and just waiting your signal."**

What did that man mean?

Walking towards the great hall, I looked through all corridors and alcove to see if something was hiding or if Harry was there, but all I found was those idiots who are referred to as students excitedly chatting with their peers about their little vacations. With today being the last class of the term, and everyone being in good spirit, it is the BIGGEST no-no for me. I must stomp over their bubble of happiness, if I am to be gloomy and depress then so should they all be, it is the only right thing to do.

Finally reaching the great hall, I am standing right outside the teacher's entrance door with my spirit on the rise: who would of thought that scaring half of the student population would make me feel a little bit better. I must do this whenever I am down, seeing others miserable can make my day look a lot brighter, maybe that is the reason I became a teacher. Now, just to push open this door…

_I don't want to go in._

Right now, at this very moment, I am with my hand on the door and not moving. I am terrified at what is beyond this door. If I did not find anything in the halls walking to dinning hall, then this must be what Harry and that man were talking about. Harry won't do something evil to me, no, he has told me every day that he loves me but we haven't talked in a week. Did I do something to receive this cold shoulder? No, I would have remembered and I would have asked for forgiveness. Did he get tired of me? Am I not good enough for him? Or maybe it's a surprise celebration for us? Minnie did say to trust Harry. Yea! _Think positive Severus! Harry won't do something that will hurt you he loves you! Just go in and act normal!_

Straightening my robes and patting down my hair, I grab the handle and turn it. _Just take a deep breath and go in._

I have not realized that I had my eyes closed, that when I opened them was I surprise with what was in front of me.

Author's note: LOL I leave it off here. I have three days off before my full three weeks of work, so I will try to write some more within these days. I hope you guys like this story so far and I was wondering, what song would you guys like me to use in my next chapter? It is getting closer to the end and the song for the final I have chosen, but I am stumped on what to use for chapter 7. It must be romantic but funny. If you guys have an idea please put it on the REVIEW, and I will chose one and place your name at the beginning of the story for giving me the song choice! Cheers and I let the best song win! JA NE!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I would love to thank Music596 for the song choice! I know that I am leaving you guys in suspense but its fun! XD muwhahahahha! Hope you like!

[on the last chapter]

_I have not realized that I had my eyes closed, that when I opened them was I surprise with what was in front of me…_

AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! OMG! MY EYES! I AM BLIND FOR LIFE!

Right in front of me, in the entrance of the door was none other than… Albus and Minnie…_I can't say it. Someone please CRUCIO ME!._

[in the back ground 'anyone else but you' by Modly Peaches was playing]

You're a part time lover and a full time friend

The monkey on you're back is the latest trend

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train

I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

I stumble back to the hallway and quickly close the door. Breathing heavily, I look up to the sign that hangs on the door, it read: Great Hall. Okay, so I am not in the wrong place and nor am I still sleepy, I open the door slightly not looking inside just hearing music that was coming out of said room. Curiosity with disbelief taken the better of me, I slowly stick my head in and Albus and Minnie were… they were… _I am going to be sick._

That …. That… _I must go clean my memory banks of this or I will be scarred for the rest of my life._ What I saw would make anyone want to wash his or her eyes with sand! To see two people who I respect let alone think as family doing… THAT in the great hall where anyone can walk in and see them getting their _freak_ on, is… is just wrong!

Here is the church and here is the steeple

We sure are cute for two ugly people

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me

So why can't, you forgive me?

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

Walking away from that room the music seems to get louder and louder. Even if I tap my ears I can still hear that … I cannot understand what that song is saying, its meaning! Walking quickly I turn a corner trying to escape that within a second I stop. What if someone else walks in on them. They would skip shock and just die on the spot. I have to go back and seal that room!

Returning to the great hall I seal the professors entrance and walk to the main doors and look around. _That is odd. _I stay standing in front of the door, the music still going full blast and… not even a single soul in the halls. I take out my pocket watch and check the time _class does not start in two hours so why is the hall empty?_

I will find my nitch in your car

With my mp3 DVD rumple-packed guitar

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

Both:

Du du du du du du dudu

Du du du du du du dudu

Du du du du du du dudu du

Turning to look at the door I am quite scared of a thought that came to me. _They cannot be in there. I would of heard screams and yells for help, but just to make sure._ I, quietly as I could, open the door and peak in and… no one is in there. _What the hell, where are Albus and Minnie? I locked the door before coming to the main entrance; they could not escape, so where are they? _The room was empty. The song was still playing but its all empty, not a single soul in the room.

Up up down down left right left right B A start

Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

You are always trying to keep it real

I'm in love with how you feel

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

I enter the room and walk to the teacher's table and upon arriving there was this weird contraption that was emitting the music. Looking around it was all empty like if no one was even in the room. _I must be losing my mind._

We both have shiny happy fits of rage

You want more fans, I want more stage

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

Don Quixote was a steel driving man. My name is Adam I'm your biggest fan

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

Walking down a corridor- I was not paying attention to where I was heading, I started pacing back and forth in front of this wall thinking. _Where is everyone? I know that those idiots of students would be caught dead in the library and I do not hear anything outside so where could they all be? Where is Harry also? Harry were are you?_

Squinched up your face and did a dance

You shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else

But you

Du du du du du du dudu

Du du du du du du dudu

Du du du du du du dudu du

But you

I could of just paced back and forth for not more then three times that this door appeared out of nowhere! I have not seen this room nor have I heard about it. Taking out my wand I crept closure to it, took the handle and turned to open the door. With my wand infront of me, I step into the unknown ready for anything.

Author's Note: SURPRISE! Muwhahhahhaha, don't you just love it when I leave a chapter off like this XD I wonder what is beyond that door. Who or what is waiting for our dear professor and I feel so sorry for what he had witness! Till next chapter guys! REVIEW PLEASE! JA NE!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: well here it is! What you have all been waiting for. I am sorry to some of you readers who thought this story was finished but, I was too lazy to change the 'complete' to 'incomplete' XP and I did ask at the first chapter if you readers wish for me to continue or not, but I AM SORRY!. The song that I am using for this chapter is based on the ups and downs in any relationship, that you can count on your partner to be there with you, that you may _Lean On_. Hope you like it!

[from the previous chapter]

I could of just paced back and forth for not more then three times that this door appeared out of nowhere! I have not seen this room nor have I heard about it. Taking out my wand I crept closure to it, took the handle and turned to open the door. With my wand infront of me, I step into the unknown ready for anything.

Walking into the unknown room, I see candles everywhere in the dim room. There to my left was Mr. Longbottom on the piano playing this sweet melody. The candles were placed as a guide further into the room. Following the path, the door closes right behind me and I turn and was surprise to see a group of students who started to sing.

_Sometimes in our lives _

_we all have pain _

_We all have sorrow _

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

I stand there shocked, _what is going on?_ At the corner of my right eye I see in the dim light more students humming a tune when they started walking towards me.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long _

_'Til I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

Shocked I slowly start walking backwards. I stay facing them and in disbelief, the further I go in more students appear.

_Please swallow your pride_

_If I have things you need to borrow_

_For no one can fill those of your needs_

_That you don't let show_

I have my hand on my wand for at this moment, even if something happens be it good or bad, I am out numbered I wont escape from this. I keep on walking until my back hits something solid that I quickly turn with wand in hand to see what it was that in shock I drop my wand and scream. _HARRY!_

Lean on me, when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

'Til I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on

I am dumbfounded at what is going on and my facial expression shows it clearly. So I do the most logical thing that I could think of- _Harry, what in Merlin's name is going on?_

[Harry's POV]

Waiting in the requirement room is pure torture. I should of left a note for Sev and not trusted Albus with bringing him here. When I was explaining my plan to him, he told me that he had a great idea to bring Sev here and to leave it to him. It feels like hours have past when Albus and Minnie returned stating that he was on his way. I really wanted to know what was his _plan _to bring Sev here, but having a chance to know Albus, I wont dare ask. So here I am, with all the school population in this room that my Godfather had found in his school days, with candles all around waiting for Sev to open those doors and enter. I was starting to get nervous because it seems like he was not coming that I was about to forget this and go find him, that the door opened and in steps Sev.

On queue, Neville started playing the piano and you could feel the confusion that Sev was emitting. If I was not so nervous I would of chuckle when he jumped at the sound of the door closing and when the students started singing. I am trusting Justin to have this all on film, so maybe we can have a laugh just the two of us.

If there is a load you have to bear

That you can't carry

I'm right up the road

I'll share your load

If you just call me

So just call on me brother, when you need a hand

We all need somebody to lean on

I just might have a problem that you'd understand

We all need somebody to lean on

I wonder was he is thinking while walking backwards, I see that he has his hand on his wand but it seems he gathers that he may not win against so much people. The students were guiding Sev further into the room that he was coming closer towards me that when he bumps into me I smile inwardly from the way he turns and then I full blown smile when he calls my name.

_Harry, what is Merlin's name is going on? _He ask, so I take both of his hands into mind and looking into his uncertain eyes and I start talking:

_Severus, we have been together for the past two years and soon it will be our third. Through the time that I have spent with you, I have never been so happy and in love in my entire life. I feel whole when I am with you and when we are apart I feel like a part of my heart is missing. When we first met at the bar I used to work, it was love at first sight even though it felt like 91 questions before our first kiss, but what we have is something that I had never experience in my past relationships, that I __**knew**__ with you it was and still is something special and I should not let go. We had some ups and downs in our relationship who doesn't, but I want you to know that I will always be by your side. When you have trouble or you feel like you can't do anything right, you can always count on me, I am here to hear what you have to say. I will always be with you in good or bad, I want to walk with you towards the future, I want to experience the four seasons, the beginning of school terms and the end, each birthdays and celebrations of new years right by your side. What I am asking you Severus Tobias Snape is, will you accept this wedding proposal that I am giving you infront of Hogwarts staff and student, will you marry me? _

Lean on me when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

Till I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on

Lean on me...

With tears in his eyes, Severus looks into Harry's eyes and with a teary smile speaks…

Yes.

Author's note: wa! Sugoi! [ I think I spelt that wrong XP] what do you guys think! It still is not finished I have more to go but what do you think! REVIEW! PLEASE! ONEGAI! ARIGATO !


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: sorry guys for the delay! But it has been heck tick here at work and I had no days off since my last post T^T but today is my awaited day off! YEAH! OMG. You guys have to listen to this group! I don't know if they are together or not but they are great! The group is called 'Lulo and the Lapshades' the song I love from them is called 'gonna miss me when I'm gone'. Its beautiful! But enough of that! Lets get to the story!

Last chapter:

With tears in his eyes, Severus looks into Harry's eyes and with a teary smile said…

Yes.

Two months have past from: when I think of it, the most beautiful and embarrassing marriage proposal that I had! To think! I got serenaded by the WHOLE student body, got scared for life by Albus [I must point out that I have successfully removed that event from my mind and… to have revenge on both of them, I placed it on You Tube. If I was traumatized then others should suffer the same event. It is the only right thing to do in a situation as this.] Back to my recall event: got proposed by the man of my dreams!

I wouldof never thought that my life would end like this. I still recall when the celebration of our engagement was over, and the students and professors went their separated ways, Harry put his arms around me and with his head on my shoulder said.

_How would you feel for a summer wedding in a month?_

Recalling that I just laugh. The first thing I thought was _do you know what a wedding needs!_ Or _are you crazy! We have nothing organized for one!_ But here I am, in my chambers dressed in a dark blue robe that I had found in my vault two weeks ago, my hair all combed and tied neatly at the back- I had found finally a cure to remove extra grease from my hair and it has become a hot item in the market now that I have opened a little business- sitting on my bed with a scroll in hand that holds the vows that I will be saying to my husband, awaiting my signal to leave these walls and join everyone outside in the fields where I will join hands with my future husband.

Looking around my room I think back on how my life was before I met Harry and how I have changed after our meeting. For many years I had hid myself behind a mask and never had the courage to go and do something with my life. I was so terrified that the pain that I saw my mother and I suffer in my childhood would repeat itself, so terrified was I that I kept myself distance from everything and everyone. I remember my mother telling two days before father killed her, that she would always be with me and that I would one day find true love and happiness and when that day comes, she would be by my side, the most happiest mother in the world.

My mother wanted to see me happy. She wanted me to find true love with whomever I chose- men or women- all that mattered to her was my happiness and, _mother I have found true love and wish with all my heart that you could be here to see this._ I should not duel on the past nor cry, I carry the memories of my mother in my heart and I know that wherever she is she is the most proud of me.

Getting up from my bed I walk to my dresser and pickup a brooch, a beautiful design that my mother once told me belonged to her mother and grandmothers before her. She always wish to have a daughter so she may past it on, but was still full of joy with me that she wanted me to have it on the day of my wedding and here I am. Picking it up with so much care, I pin it over my heart and run my hand over it. A black rose that has a dragon intertwine around it, a beautiful brooch that if tapped three times the dragon would move around the rose and then settle back in its place.

_Severus it is time._

Looking up I see Minnie in a simple light blue robe with a mix of light pink in it. Gathering my courage and looking one last time in the mirror I leave my room, a room that for 8 years and some months belonged to Severus Tobias Snape, a past of solitude, and now I walk to a future that I await with joy and love.

While Severus and Minnie are walking to join the ceremony, Harry is anxiously waiting at the alter for his husband-to-be, thinking what the future holds for them and how the love he had been searching for came to him. 

If someone told me that on a full moon night close to three years ago I would meet the man of my dreams, I would of laughed and called their bluff but here I am, awaiting my future husband and I could not think of anything else, I had to pinch myself to state this is not a dream.

To find true love is quite hard, real life is not always like what you see in those muggle movies, but there might be a stuck of luck once in a while. I never believed in that 'love at first sight' thing but look where I am. My husband, a man who could scare the most powerful wizard of our time- don't believe me, well I can say Albus still has not figured out a way to delete that video Sev posted on that website- wormed his way into my heart that I could not think of my life without him.

It was quite a shock to him of the wedding I had planned. When I asked him of what he thought of a summer wedding, he gave me this look that spoke volumes that I assured him that everything was taken care of. Looking around where the ceremony is taking place there are white lilies placed at the four post holding the tent overhead, a white fabric for the floor with sakura petals scattered around. Only the closest friends and family were invited, which sadden me that the only family that my Sev has is Albus and Minnie. The Snape family what Albus had told me do not care for Severus, which I would remedy with my extended family, which is more then twenty people, that I wait here nervous reciting my vow in my head and looking at the main door that Sev and Minnie will be coming out from.

The music starts playing when the main doors open and out walks Minnie, a wide smile in her face and my breath leaves me when I get the first glance of my husband. I chuckle a bit at how nervous he looks, but when our eyes met I only see him and nothing else. Reaching the alter, I hug Minnie and thank her for being here and I take Sev's hand and walk to where Albus is- it surprised me that he can perform this ceremony-we are both shaking a bit but with a reassuring smile to Sev, we both turn to look at Albus.

[Albus]

' I would like to welcome you all to this beautiful ceremony of Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape. It is a great honour to have the privilege of conducting the ceremony. I most say that it gives me great happiness to join these two hearts as one. Now I would ask all of you who have come to see this union to bless these two with love, safety and a blissful family with me.'

All the guest raised their wand and gave their blessing to the couple, with smile in their faces, Harry and Sev joined both hands and each exchanged their vows. Not one person was not crying and smiling at their exchange and when the rings where given, Albus stats in a loud and proud voice

'True love cannot be broken nor can it be ever forgotten, today on this beautiful sunny afternoon we have witnessed this union of two hearts and I could not be more happy to have conducted this ceremony for someone who is more of a son to me. Harry, please take care of my son, he may not be by blood but by heart he is my son and I cannot think of any other person for him. Severus, your mother is proud of you and will always be in your heart never forget that. Now, to all of you present here, I present to you Mr. and Mr. Harry Potter-Snape and Severus Potter- Snape!

author's note: so what do you guys think. It is 2:26 am on August 6, 2010. I will write more do not worry. But what do you guys think? Review please!


End file.
